


Predation

by Misha Berry (MishaDerps)



Series: Contest Winners [14]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Sexual Assault, Gen, Pedophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaDerps/pseuds/Misha%20Berry
Summary: Damian is accosted by a stranger, and his siblings have to step in.





	Predation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaoticGoodIntentions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticGoodIntentions/gifts).



> So this was a contest win for ChaoticGoodIntentions. I've been really busy so it's taken a long time. I think I'll work on these before the next chapter of Blood in the Water comes out.

“Why should I lower myself to act like a foolish child?” Damian snapped while Alfred fussed with his hair, trying to comb it down into some semblance of respectability. No matter how hard he tried, it always seemed to spike up in rebellion. Damian could sympathize; he was being asked to act the part of a stupid child, innocent and sweet. The very idea left a bitter taste in his mouth.

“People don’t pay attention to the expected,” Bruce said, helping Tim straighten his tie. “If you act the way they expect, they won’t look any closer.”

“And our secret is safe for another day,” Steph finished, touching up her lipstick.

Damian grumbled. “Fine, but I refuse to enjoy it.”

“Just don’t make a scene,” Tim said, sparking an argument that lasted until they arrived at the party.

Damian stuck close to his father’s side for most of the party, tolerating being cooed at and fawned over by anyone who came near, then promptly ignored as they began to converse with Bruce. Damian honestly couldn’t decide which was worse, being pinched and petted like a toy, or being ignored like he was too stupid to comprehend adult conversation. Even the waiters seemed to think of him as an accessory, never acknowledging him enough to slow down and let him take any of the food or drinks that were being offered.

Eventually, Damian grew annoyed and hungry enough that he wandered away from Bruce to find something to eat. There was a table near the back where the plates of hors d'oeuvres sat before they were taken by the waiters, so Damian headed in that direction, avoiding the legs of the adults around him.

Damian found the table and spent a few minutes filling up, ignoring the waiters who came and went as much as they ignored him. When Damian’s stomach was no longer growling at him, Damian left the table and went searching through the sea of legs, trying to find a familiar pair.

“Are you lost sweetie?”

Damian turned to see a woman looking at him. She was in her early forties maybe, dressed in a rich emerald green satin gown, her hair perfectly coiffed and her makeup expertly done. She was watching Damian curiously, waiting for him to respond to her.

“I’m searching for my father,” Damian told her, glad to finally be noticed.

The woman smiled at him. “Why don’t I help you find him?” she suggested, reaching a hand out for him to take.

Damian considered her for a moment. Would a regular child take the help? It was quite a large gathering and Damian wanted to find his father fairly quickly. He took the woman’s hand and let her lead him through the crowd.

“What’s your name sweetie?” the woman asked, smiling down at him.

“Damian Wayne,” Damian answered.

“How lovely,” the woman said absently, neither offering her own name or showing any reaction to his. She must know that Damian was the son of Bruce Wayne, shouldn’t she?

The woman led Damian further to the back of the party, away from the crowds. Damian had the sudden feeling that something was very wrong. He dug his heels in, forcing them to stop.

“I do not think my father is back here,” he said, wondering how much he could do before it was considered ‘unexpected’ for someone his age.

“No no, I’m sure I saw him come this way,” the woman said, not releasing her grip. She gave him another smile, sickly sweet like thick honey. “Come now, there’s no need to make a scene.”

Damian flinched. Slowly, stiffly, he walked forward, the woman leading him further away from the party. Maybe she really had seen Bruce come this way?

“Damian, there you are!” A hand landed on Damian’s shoulder and pulled him backward. His hand finally slipped out of the woman’s grip.

Damian looked back to see Stephanie smiling tightly at him. “We’ve been looking everywhere for you,” she said, “Come on, let’s go find Bruce.”

“Alright,” Damian said quietly, relieved to see a friendly face.

“Oh, I was just—” the woman in green started, but Steph whirled to face her.

“Leave,” she snarled. The woman jerked back slightly, surprised to be threatened by a younger girl so viciously. Steph put her arm around Damian and led him away at a quick step.

Tim appeared in front of them. “You got him,” he said, and he sounded so relieved.

“She was trying to lead him to the back, away from the crowd,” Steph said, pushing Damian towards Tim so he was crowded on both sides.

“Horrible woman,” Cass snarled, looking through the crowds for a glimpse of green.

“She was a predator,” Damian said. For once he didn't try to wiggle away from Tim and Stephanie.

“Yes,” Tim growled. He looked down at Damian, his eyes softening a little. “Damian, when a strange person tries to isolate you and get you alone with them, you need to run.”

Damian huffed. “ _ You’re _ the one who told me not to make a scene,” he said.

Tim looked like he’d sucked on a lemon for a moment. He let out a sigh. “Right,” he said, “In a situation like that,  _ absolutely _ make a scene Damian.”

“I would have been  _ fine _ ,” Damian grumbled, “I’m a Wayne, not a snivelling victim.”

Steph and Tim exchanged a look. “Being a victim isn’t something to be ashamed of Damian. It can happen to anyone,” Steph said, squeezing his shoulder.

Damian wanted to step away, leave the protective circle the older three were creating around him, but a flash of green out of the corner of his eye stilled him. Cass immediately stepped into his line of sight, blocking him from seeing the woman, as well as blocking her from seeing him.

“I wasn’t scared,” Damian said softly, but it sounded false even to him.

None of the others said a word, but they stayed close to him, keeping him safe. Steph slid her arms around Damian’s neck in a hug, resting her cheek on his head. Damian reached up and gripped her hand, leaning back into her. Letting out a deep sigh, Damian closed his eyes and tried to banish the memory of that particular shade of green from his mind.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find more of my work, check out my [blog](https://mishaberrywrites.tumblr.com).


End file.
